Cielo
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Fic-reto Superbat. Batman sufre una contusión cerebral durante una batalla. Superman está ahí, siempre para proteger y servir.


Sabemos que los personajes de DC no son míos y que no lucro con esto.

Las historias medio rosas no son mucho lo mío (aunque me han dicho que si, que las tengo encerradas en un clóset), pero este intento es porque hice un reto con Bennet (Lean Remolque, que también es superbat y fue su palabra de reto-respuesta a este fic).

 **Cielo**

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fueron fuegos artificiales. Explosiones de color en el cielo, predominando el verde. Había un chisporroteo en su visión periférica arriba, en el lado derecho. Supo distinguir que provenía del último despliegue de energía de los circuitos rotos del casco.

Sentía el ardor de la quemadura, aunque no estaba seguro de si era del golpe que le rompió casi medio casco, junto a parte de la máscara, o la quemadura de los circuitos. El ojo también ardía, esperaba que fuera sólo un ojo rojo y no porque tuviera en el vidrio o algo peor.

No podía ubicarse bien todavía, así que antes intentó recordar cómo es que había llegado ahí o hacia dónde iba antes de terminar así. Seguro era importante pero no podía recordar, no del todo. Tenía por supuesto datos de contusión cerebral aunque parecía ser leve; al menos lo suficiente para que su entrenado cerebro trabajara aún. Empezó a enumerar sus lesiones en el resto del cuerpo, que no eran pocas y se sumaron a las que se había callado, de días anteriores a la invasión.

Era cierto. Jueves de invasión, bromeó Wally. Kyle y Hal seguramente eran las luces verdes de arriba, probablemente John y Diana también estarían allá o estallando naves. Él había ido a evitar que Superman sufriera más daño por los robots que había a los alrededores, cuando el alien con guantes de Kriptonita proporcionados por Luthor, le estaba dando una paliza.

Para ser alguien con un intelecto de alto nivel, Luthor era lento para aprender que no debía meterse, ni aliarse con alienígenas para vencer a su archirrival, el muy estúpido. Siempre acababan traicionándolo, cuando quería pretender ser más inteligente y creer que iba a poder traicionarlos antes de que ellos lo hicieran.

Tenía que ayudarlo. Porque sólo Superman iba a poder salvar el día; incluso con los linternas, él siempre era el as bajo la manga y parte importante de los planes.

Intentó ponerse en pie, pero el cuerpo le dolía tanto que de inmediato sus codos se volvieron a deslizar hacia los costados y cayó su espalda al piso. Volvió a extender las extremidades. Por momentos veía borroso y tuvo que hacer ejercicios de respiración cuando su cabeza tocó de nuevo el piso.

-No intentes levantarte.

Esa era la voz de Clark, no la de Superman, con el suave tono y su acento de Kansas. Su corazón dio un rebote y continuó con su ritmo forzado, el que obligó para evitar que su presión sanguínea disminuyera por las hemorragias internas. Unas respiraciones más y giró su rostro hacia el de Superman. El rostro de Clark estaba a menos de un brazo de distancia. Sus codos casi se tocaban. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del hombre?

Había zonas de su rostro amoratadas. Sangre, suciedad y su cabello enmarañado. Pese a eso, ese físico suyo no perdía el aura de perfección, ajeno a lo mortal, pero ver su sangre simplemente era antinatural, como si algo estuviera mal en el mundo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-No estuviste tanto como crees fuera. –Interrumpió Clark. Educado hasta en los momentos difíciles, lucía un poco apenado porque lo interrumpió, pero literalmente de seguro podía ver qué tan mal estaba y no quería que se forzara, al parecer.

El muy idiota siempre subestimándolo. Siempre cuidándolo más de la cuenta; más que a sí mismo y olvidándose de que también podía ser herido. O siempre siendo víctima de los circunstancias tomando más daño del que cualquiera merecería, para dar oportunidad a los demás, sólo porque podía resistir.

-Debías encargarte sólo de… aquel, yo podía solo con los robots.

-Lo siento por distraerme.

Y por supuesto que el señor perfecto se iba a disculpar por salvarle la vida; seguramente en mejores condiciones lo antagonizaría y gritarían, pero obviamente no quería molestarlo. Y eso era todavía más irritante. Un par de respiraciones más, para no cambiar sus latidos del corazón.

Cerró los ojos para humectarlos. Estaban resecos. Sólo fue un parpadeo o al menos así lo sintió, pero al abrirlos, ya no había luces en el cielo, sólo el rostro de Clark. Siempre ahí, donde pertenecía. A donde lo conoció en persona, hace ya mucho tiempo.

Hacer ejercicios de memoria parecía descolocado, pero lo mantenía extrañamente consciente del ambiente y centrado. No, en realidad sus memorias se estaban combinando y algunas parecían querer desaparecer. Bruce se estaba aferrando a ellas, repasándolas como si fuera un viejo libro que se negaba a tirar.

Clark estaba recargado sobre el codo (le faltaba media camisa del traje, debió ser una paliza brutal), mirándolo casi sin parpadear o respirar. No es que Superman lo necesitara hacer, pero por costumbre desde niño lo hizo, le confesó a Batman una vez.

Un aparente áspero dedo tocaba con una inusitada suavidad el borde de su ceja, retirando parte del escozor. Normalmente las manos de Clark solían ser suaves, pero él aún no se curaba. La kriptonita de los guantes o el enemigo con ellos –quizá inconsciente en algún lugar,- debía estar cerca.

-¿Dónde…?

-Shhh.- Clark puso un dedo sobre los labios de Bruce para silenciarlo, y volvió a sonreírle.

Lo hizo sentir cálido y extraño, no sabía qué hacer con ese tipo de situaciones ni emociones. Menos cuando estaba tan cansado. Se sentía hasta cierto punto angustiado, no importa cuánto intentara, no podía poner su cabeza en orden y pese a lo que todos creían sobre su cinturón, eso no era su mejor herramienta, ni el dinero su superpotencia. Si su cabeza no estaba bien, él no era nada.

-Respiraciones lentas, Bruce. Estamos bien. Gibuje-Ri huyó. No se qué le hiciste a las naves antes de llegar aquí, pero funcionó. Muchas de ellas empezaron a caer y la liga terminó con los robots. El equipo aéreo está con lo último.

Mientras hablaba, Clark continuó quitando cuidadosamente fragmentos de vidrio y diminutas astillas de metal de la cara de Bruce, con infinita paciencia y tranquilidad, como si no estuvieran en la superficie de la luna, apenas cubiertos por una capa de cristal super resistente y blindado, que ahora estaba cuarteada. Aún estaba funcionando el soporte vital del domo externo de la Atalaya.

Habían decidido redirigir la batalla e interceptarlos antes de que llegaran a la Tierra; retenerlos en el espacio, usando la base de la liga en la Luna.

Era extraño, pero a pesar de ese peligro, el pensar en que estaba con Superman pese a su propio eterno sentido de lo trágico y lo fatalista, se sentía seguro. Es por eso que se empeñaba en tener planes sobre planes cuando se trataba de misiones con Clark. No es que desconfiara _tanto_ del hombre, sino por contrario tener tanta certeza solía ser malo.

Recordaba esa sensación en la infancia. Hubo un tiempo en que pensó que el cielo era una cosa sólida y segura que los protegía a todos de la frialdad y dureza del espacio exterior, el que sabía era demasiado hermoso pero también sumamente peligroso. Fue pavoroso enterarse de que sólo se trataba de una capa gaseosa tras otra lo que los separaba del abismo mortal, donde sólo los superhombres alienigenas sobrevivían.

Sabía que las cosas que se sentían seguras eran las que más defraudaban, las que más dolía perder.

Por lo mismo, sentir a Clark tan sólido y seguro, no debía ser bueno. Sería algo que al final se podría desvanecer, como cualquier vapor en la atmósfera.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que fuiste muy tonto al caer en mi trampa.

Clark parpadeó sin entender.

-Aquella vez que nos conocimos.

Clark rió, el muy hermosamente idiota, con sus dientes todavía blancos pero un poco manchados de sangre.

-Dijiste que si te tocaba explotaría el inocente al que le pusiste una bomba. Pero yo diría que no eres precisamente uno.

Porque es lo que había hecho. Se colocó una bomba que se detonaría si el campo que irradiaba, detectaba el alto peso molecular del kriptoniano tocándolo.

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho si estuviera activa justo ahora, y por tocarme sin permiso hubiera explotado?

La sonrisa de Clark cayó, al igual que su mano fue retirada como si lo hubiera quemado. Bruce nunca fue bueno para los chistes.

-Lo siento, -susurró Clark.

Y su cielo protector se evaporaba. No por un ataque externo, sino porque él mismo lo había provocado. Estaba literal y metafóricamente al borde del espacio muerto.

Al igual que Dick, Clark había llegado para ser una luz en su vida solitaria. La había elegido de esa manera no sólo para hacer el trabajo. Debía aceptar que también para no perder nada más.

-Pronto vendrán a rescatarnos, no tienes de qué preocuparte más, así que descansa un poco. –Sonrió Clark de nuevo, pero este era no del todo Superman pero tampoco Clark, el que se acostó de nuevo a su lado; aún estaba mirándolo, porque se recostó sobre su costado, con el brazo doblado como almohada.

Era extraño verlo descansar tras una batalla en vez de volando para ayudar o repara daños, pero estaba casi seguro que no era por hacerle compañía, sino porque estaba lastimado y se veía muy, muy cansado.

Estaba a menos de un brazo de distancia y de repente se sentía tan terriblemente lejano. Le había dicho en pocas palabras que prefería explotar antes de que lo tocara, como cuando desconocía lo maravilloso que era ese tipo. No podía creer que alguien fuera tan honesto, íntegro y bueno, como lo hacían parecer los medios y literalmente prefería morir antes de que lo llevaran como vigilante a rendir cuentas a la "justicia", por lo que creía un remedo de niño explorador. Bruce fué así de inmaduro alguna vez.

Nunca fue una actuación, supo después, con la convivencia y los años. Contrario a él, que Bruce era una completa máscara para Batman, Superman tenía como base los valores y moral de Clark Kent, y Kent pese a su carácter mucho más sensible y tímido, tenía las bases de creencias sobre igualdad y justicia de Superman; sólo los equilibraba lo suficiente para que no se descubriera el uno al otro.

Era un hombre que como pocos fue paciente con él, que pudo penetrar su coraza para ser su amigo, su hermano en batalla. A veces confidente, a veces cómplice. Un compañero de equipo lo suficiente confiable para trabajar tanto con él que los llamarían…

-… los mejores del mundo. –Terminó su pensamiento en voz alta, rompiendo el silencio.

Esta vez fue Clark el que parpadeó, a punto de quedarse dormido. Él levantó la cabeza mirando hacia el cristal, que sonó como si se resquebrajara otro poco. Volvió a forzar una sonrisa, actuando como si no sucediera nada.

-Eso es lo que dicen de nosotros. -Dijo Clark.

Seguramente Clark no tenía idea de qué pensaba, o algo por el estilo, pero podía comprender que Bruce no estaba hilando bien sus pensamientos y estaba siendo paciente al seguirle el juego. Estaba seguro que había cosas que había dicho que no recordaba a estas alturas. Bruce hizo una pequeña mueca, una sonrisa reservada para sus allegados.

Aunque odiaba volar con el como medio, a veces era necesario su toque. Cuando bebían café, para pasarse las cosas, para…

Eran excusas. No quería perder a Clark, por una estúpida broma cuando su cerebro no funcionaba. Se sentía avergonzado por ser tan imbécil a veces, apenado por sí mismo. No te alejes, quédate todavía. No me dejes también. Serían cosas que no podría decir.

-No me dejes aún. –Y fue Clark quien lo dijo. Sus cejas se arquearon en un leve gesto de angustia cuando vio que Bruce se estaba quedando dormido otra vez. Sus dedos muy, muy suavemente acariciaron casi fantasmal el hombro desnudo de Bruce. –Ya casi vienen por nosotros. Sólo un poco más.

Entonces, quizá estaba muriendo. Bruce asintió y sonrió de nuevo; estaba tan acostumbrado a sentirse terrible, pero la verdad es que había estado muchas veces a punto de morir y no se sentía de esa manera. No pensaba morir de todas formas, pero si alguien tan optimista como Clark lo pensaba, quizá era verdad.

-Dile a Dick que no sea Batman si no quiere. –Eso era sumamente importante. Su muchacho odiaba la capa y entrar en las botas del murciélago. Él era en lo que Batman debía convertirse, el más lógico para ser el heredero y sin embargo, era un ser luminoso al que no le convenía estar bajo el manto oscuro del murciélago. Sabía que tomaría su amada ciudad en las manos y el cuidado del más necesitado de sus otros hijos, de ser necesario. Así de noblemente desobediente era él.

Si iba a morir, tenía que dejar una especie de testamento verbal o últimas palabras. Debía decirle a Alfred sobre el pasar como se merecía, libre de tareas, sus últimos años de vejez. A Jason y Damian sobre comportarse mejor. A Tim y Cass sobre portarse menos bien y no separarse de la familia. A Stephany que cuide de ambos pero sobre todo de sí misma. A Oráculo sobre los archivos que debía de destruir en su ausencia. Sabía que nadie le iba a hacer caso de todas formas, pero era su voluntad. Él que tenía planes para todo, la ultima vez no dejó planes póstumos a su muerte y Dick había bromeado acerca de ello, sobre que Clark lo mencionó, pero los ojos de su hijo estaban aterrados y tristes, eso no debía verse en alguien como él. Otra vez sus ideas se estaban cruzando.

Clark sonrió y asintió, sin interrumpirle, sin ruegos ridículos de no seguir.

-También debo decir que te he amado desde hace como veinte años, y que me arrepentí de decirte que no me tocaras el día en que te conocí; y cuando me decidí a decirte, entonces te casaste con Lois, así que es algo que debo llevarme a la tumba.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. La cascada de sentimientos que pasó por el rostro de Clark, le hizo saber que lo había dicho en voz alta. Maldita contusión cerebral estúpida. Estúpido él.

Bruce se permitió un momento de autocompasión, porque iba a ser muy difícil vivir a partir de ese día, si no se moría ahí mismo. La vida se dividiría en antes y después de su mejor amigo, como se dividió en el antes y después de perder a sus padres.

Clark, quien siempre tenía algo que decir y sabía cómo llenar los espacios vacíos de su vida con charla fuera o no necesaria, estaba mudo y más pálido. Pero con todo y su rostro de hermosas facciones con el pesar y la sorpresa grabados, se levantó de nuevo sobre su codo y se inclinó hacia Bruce.

-No vayas a explotar ahora, ¿quieres? –dijo en su tono bromista, pero con una temblorosa voz. Y lo besó.

Fue apenas una unión de labios que duró más de lo necesario, pero fue cálido y agradable, pese a la resequedad y sangre en los labios de ambos. Este no era el beso a una dama delicada, sino a otro guerrero.

-Casi veinte años Bruce, temiendo tocarte de esta manera desde el primer día…

-Y cuando lo hiciste no exploté.

Clark rio sobre sus labios cuando lo volvió a besar, soltando un gemido pequeño y triste de su garganta, como si estuviera conteniendo lágrimas pero apretando un poco más esta vez sus labios. Bruce abrió la boca y permitió que Clark se apoderase del beso, pero sólo porque estaba muy cansado.

Era una dulce despedida, quizá. O probablemente la forma en que lo estaba salvando. Siempre podrían dar esa excusa porque el domo se rompió y empezó a succionar hacia el vacío. Podía sentir como sus cuerpos comenzaban a ser básicamente aspirados hacia el agujero del domo, pero el cuerpo de Clark, casi sobre el suyo ahora, evitó que despegaran. Y le compartía el hálito de su vida. Bruce se aferró por supuesto.

Una cápsula verde los envolvió, para rodearles en un campo de fuerza lo suficiente grueso y turbio para que no pudieran ser observados desde el exterior.

-Ajusten sus cinturones, aerolíneas Lantern-Jordan los llevará a su destino.

Y literalmente, un avión se construyó a su alrededor, una vez que habían dejado de besarse. Hal había sido cuidadoso en guardar oxígeno dentro de la construcción para que Bruce pudiese respirar. El idiota incluso había hecho máscaras de oxígeno dentro del avión. Estaba casi seguro de que si iba al frente a la cabina, (si tuviera fuerzas para ir), Jordan estaría piloteando en los controles.

Clark puso en el rostro de Bruce la mascarilla verde, y había oxígeno real, porque seguramente estaba filtrándose de alguna manera. Los linternas y sus construcciones extrañas y extraordinarias; Bruce sabía cómo funcionaba porque lo había estudiado, nada más, sólo que no se acordaba.

-¿Estás pensando en lo que pasó?

Se aventuró a preguntar Clark.

-Pensaba en las mascarillas y los anillos de linternas. -Respondió con la voz más grave y amortiguada por la mascarilla.

Casi no se habían movido de posición, sólo que ahora es como si estuvieran reclinados en cómodos asientos.

-Por supuesto que si. -Clark cerró los ojos y rió, apoyando su frente en el hombro de Bruce.

Seguramente habría mucho de que hablar. Pero por ahora podía disfrutar del viaje. Por las ventanas observó cómo atravesaban de nuevo la atmósfera hacia la seguridad de la Tierra y al parecer no estaba perdiendo a Clark. Con todo _casi_ en su lugar, se permitió descansar por el momento, cerrando los ojos también.

-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
